


Don't Let the High Go to Waste

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Nicky's shoulders have that relaxed slant missing most of the time, though his profile still has the severe roundness Joe has sketched thousands of times, lip curled in that way where Joe wants to bite and suck on it for hours. It's the lingerie that's the surprise here, one which various of Joe's body parts are currently appreciating.His hips, for one, jerk forward a little helplessly at the sight. Can't help it when it's Nicky quietly confident and contained in a way which Joe doesn't get to see often.It's oddly reminiscent of another time in Malta. Well, parts of it. Clothing ended up being very much optional for about ninety-nine percent of the time back then.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 64
Kudos: 486





	Don't Let the High Go to Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Things... may have escalated. :D
> 
> Title from "Novacane" by Frank Ocean.

They've been back in Malta for a day and a half when Joe, vaguely relieved their presence isn't required anywhere outside their hotel room, exits the bathroom after a truly decadent shower with steam still blowing outwards around his form, only to be confronted with Nicky casually getting ready for bed on the other side of the room.

In itself, nothing unusual—Nicky's shoulders have that relaxed slant missing most of the time, though his profile still has the severe roundness Joe has sketched thousands of times, lip curled in that way where Joe wants to bite and suck on it for hours. It's the lingerie that's the surprise here, one which various of Joe's body parts are currently appreciating.

His hips, for one, jerk forward a little helplessly at the sight. Can't help it when it's Nicky quietly confident and contained in a way which Joe doesn't get to see often.

It's oddly reminiscent of another time in Malta. Well, parts of it. Clothing ended up being very much optional for about ninety-nine percent of the time back then.

For a man who isn't exactly small—and Joe doesn't mean just his gorgeous behind—he's proven surprisingly adept at squeezing himself into a truly snug pair of lace hip-hugging little briefs. His cock may be only half-hard, but it's already stretching the fabric deliciously, his sac hanging heavily at the apex of his thighs.

"My love," Joe tries, voice all of a sudden thinned out and more than a little breathless. His fingers clench around the edges of the towel he's holding around his waist.

"Bed," Nicky mutters. He flexes his shoulders backwards a couple of times. Joe's eyes follow his movements like a hawk until, vaguely amused, Nicky motions for him to hurry it up.

So they get ready for bed, Joe already turned on and hot around the neck because of it, Nicky flushed along his cheekbones but stubbornly unwilling to skip any of his nightly steps.

Finally, he turns down the covers, inviting Joe to get in first, which is both a little contrived and oddly sweet. He even turns off all the lights once they're both lying side by side, Joe on his back, staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

He's about to roll over in search of Nicky's back, a little deflated at this turn of events but more than content to sleep if this is where the night ends up for them, when Nicky beats him to it, as in he rolls over first underneath the covers, right on top of Joe, kneeing his thighs apart to settle tightly between them. Lace brushes against him briefly, temptingly, inviting _more_.

Forearms trapping Joe to the bed, Nicky lowers himself until their foreheads are pressed together, breaths mingling as they always should. "Hi," he whispers, breathy, and Joe reaches for the roundness of his shoulders, says, "Hi," right back, feeling a little dorky and a lot in love.

He anticipates the kiss, but it still leaves his brain cloudy and his back arching. Though it starts with a smear of lips, Nicky tilts his head to the side and prods at the seam of Joe's mouth until he can fuck his tongue inside, a little vicious about it, as if he's intent on claiming him anew. As if every part of Joe isn't already his.

He licks his soft palate and the backs of his teeth before dragging his tongue across Joe's to draw it into his mouth to suck on it gently for long enough Joe starts rubbing their dicks together unconsciously, already leaking a little and throbbing in time with his pulse. He can feel Nicky's cockhead bubbling up with pre-come at the tip over the top of his sweet little panties as well. The lace is lovely, but Joe wants to feel _him_.

"Nicolò," he whispers, lets Nicky lick the corner of his mouth and nibble on his lower lip, then, "My heart," a little broken in the middle from Nicky's right hand, which has snaked its way down his body to grip at his hip bone, holding him still to start faintly rocking against him.

"Let me," Nicky mutters, and Joe nods hard enough his neck hurts with it.

They both try to fumble for the tube on the nightstand and end up elbowing each other in the side not once, but twice. Nicky huffs a laugh and Joe grins in the dark, but they ultimately get Nicky's fingers wet and searchingly prodding between Joe's legs. He rubs them at his rim for a long time, using his other hand to draw one of Joe's legs over his waist. They breach him as Joe is starting to push out, and he ends up bearing down on two fingers instead of one.

It's Nicky's turn to plead. "Yusuf," he mumbles, a little heavily, as if his tongue is too big for his mouth. Joe, for his part, relaxes his lower body, allowing him in.

Two is a lot, but Nicky is far more. Within minutes he's grinding down on his fingers, slick and loosening nicely. Nicky's thumb presses into the spot behind his balls, and Joe goes a little raw around the edges with it.

Biting his lip and bringing both hands to finger at the lace around his hips, he says, "Do these stay on?"

Nicky hums consideringly. "Yes," he finally states. The palm at Joe's hip shifts to squeeze at his waist. Joe wants to lick him all over.

Instead, he fucks himself on Nicky's fingers, mournfully allowing them to pull away just as he feels that tell-tale heat at the base of his spine. Then Nicky shoves himself even closer somehow, both hands at his waist now. Joe clutches at one of his shoulders for some semblance of stability.

His cock is halfway out of his panties between them, Joe having figured that out for himself from touch alone. When he grasps him at the root, Nicky hisses, but doesn't protest, not that Joe thought he would. After all, he guides him where he's already a little open.

The tip is fat and his hole isn't letting him in on the first push forward, or even on the second. It's always a lot, Nicky's cock coring him each and every time, but it's a delicious burn. Once he does pop in, the drag forward is pure heat, a hurt Joe almost chases. He's wide and long, and Joe clenches around him out of self-defence, which is counterintuitive and possibly counterproductive towards his retaining any measure of control over this.

When he bottoms out, Joe wants to scream. But it's always fucking good, Joe's hole twitching and fluttering around him, Nicky's harsh breaths in his ear where his head is buried in his shoulder. He feels Nicky digging his knees into the mattress, then his hips slowly pull back.

It's like a release of pressure, in a way, but Nicky thrusts back in straight away, fast and edging on rough, which pushes Joe a little up the bed. Nicky heaves his hips onto his thighs to properly start fucking him. It sends a thrill up his spine and his eyes flutter closed, arms circling his neck and shoulders to hold on.

Though Nicky's thrusts are smooth and even, the stretch is gaping him open, his hole clinging to him desperately. Joe can't get enough of it. He's half-hard, a little overwhelmed as usual when they do this after too long without, and vaguely wondering if he even needs a hand at all given how precisely Nicky is nailing him in the sweet spot. He's tender and craving inside, and whispers words to that effect into Nicky's ear. It causes him to raise his head and kiss him harshly, mouths pressed together hard enough the inside of Joe's lip gets scraped raw before the cut heals.

Joe turns his head a little to speak. "Want me on my front?" he asks.

"Want you like this," Nicky pants, and puts his tongue inside his mouth in lieu of more talking. His hips start working harder, if that's even possible, and Joe really does think he's going to come from this sooner rather than later.

He does. His legs tangle together behind Nicky's back to give him the leverage to meet his thrusts. It's pulled out of him with a high moan Nicky's kisses don't catch. He messes his belly and up his chest, probably gets it on Nicky, too. His hole aches from clenching and unclenching, the insides of his thighs deliciously raw from the sweet drag of lace, and Nicky keeps on pounding him through it all.

Faintly, Joe can hear a keen starting up at the back of Nicky's throat. His thrusts have lost some of their evenness. Joe knows for a fact he's going to start feeling too sore for much more of this and Nicky's going to figure it out and pull out, give himself a hand instead, so he breaks their kiss to mouth at Nicky's cheekbones and down to his jaw, then the thin skin across the side of his neck, all while grinding up into him, letting him use him that little bit more to find his pleasure. He scratches at the line of his shoulders and the back of his neck, mutters, "Give it to me," right beneath his ear, then, "Love me," all teeth, and feels his thrusts becoming ragged.

When Nicky finally spills inside him, his hands clutch at his waist hard enough he'd leave finger-shaped bruises were it not for Joe's healing. He pants into Joe's hair for a full minute afterwards while Joe strokes down his back and nuzzles his throat. His come is already dripping around Nicky's cock as he softens.

They have to get up and change the sheets, silently glad there's an extra set left by the staff in the closet. Joe cleans up in the bathroom and expects Nicky to do much the same, but, when he returns, he sees he's merely tucked himself away after cursorily wiping himself and is waiting for Joe to slip into bed with him. They don't switch on the lights at all, and, for an instant, Joe wishes they would.

He climbs in, but it's Nicky who reaches for him first yet again.

"I missed you," he mumbles into his forearm once he's pulled Joe around him like a blanket, and Joe wants to say something about that, but they're back in Malta, alive and together, and sleep is, after all, beckoning.

So he mutters, "Me, too," at the nape of his neck, and finally feels Nicky untensing into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. Please let me know if you're here for the filthy, filthy smut as well.
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
